Logos
Logos on white or transparent backgrounds (does not include title cards or other title images). Channel and programming block logos Nickelodeon Nickelodeon_mime_2.jpg Nickelodeon_1979_Logo.jpg Nickelodeon 2.png NickelodeonBlack.png Nickkkk.jpg Nickelodeon_schweiz_logooo.png Plain Nickelodeon logo.png Nickelodeon Splat Logo.gif Nicksplatterlogo.png Nickelodeon logo.svg Nick on CBS.gif Nickelodeon_flag.png Nickelodeon Logo DVD 2008.png NICK Splat Logo.png Nickelodeonlogo2.png Nickelodeon_logo_.png Nickelodeonlogo1.png Nickelodeon_splat_2.png Nickkk.jpg Nickelodeon_Logo_2004.png Nickhd.png Nickelodeon logo 2009.png Nickelodeon_HD.png Nickelodeon productions.jpg Nick Logo.png Nick2.png|Nick 2 (2009-present) Nick hd.png Nickelodeon_logo_DVD_tab.png|Nickelodeon logo used on DVDs since 2013 New nickelodeon animation studio logo.png Nickelodeon halloween logo.png|Halloween logo Nickelodeon KCA blimp logo.jpg|Kids' Choice Awards logo variant Nicktoons TV / Nicktoons Network / NickToons NicktoonsSPLAT.png NicktoonsTV.jpg Logo nicktoons.png Silver_Nicktoons_logo.png Blue Nicktoons logo.png Nicktoons OLd Logo.png Nicktoons_tv.png Nicktoonsuklogo.png NickToons UK logo (2007-2010).png|2007-2010 UK Logo NickToonsters_(1).png Nicktoons1999.png|1999-2009 NickToons Bomb Logo Nicktoons_red_reflective.png NickToons logo 2009.png|2009-2014 Logo Nicktoons UK logo (2010-present).png Nicktoonslogo2014.png|2014-present Logo NicktoonsUK.png Nicktoons_us_hd.png|Current HD Logo SNICK / TEENick / The N / TeenNick / NickSplat Snick.jpg TEENick 2001.png TEENick 2001 Blue.png TEENick Logo 2005.png The N 2002 (Red & Yellow).png The N 2002 (Blue & White).png The N 2002 (Dark Green & Sand).png The N logo 2004.png The N 2002 (Purple & Blue).png The N (2002) Print.png The N (2002) Inverted.png The N new.png The N logo 2008.png The N (2007) Print.png|Print Logo The N (2007) Inverted.png TeenNick logo 2009.png|2009 Logo TeenNick 2016.png NAN_logo.png|Teen Nick Cyan Logo The '90s Are All That logo.png The_Splat_logo.png|The Splat 2D Logo The-Splat-Nickelodeon-Logo-Nick.png NickSplat.png|2017 NickSplat Logo Nick Jr. / Noggin Nick Jr. OLd logo.png|Hand Holding Nickjr2logo_(1).png|2006-2010 Logo Nickjrtoologo_(1).png|2014 Logo with 2006 Symbol Nick Jr. Australia.png|Australia Logo Nickjrbird.png|Parrots Nick_jr_star.jpg|Stars Nickjr birds.png|Birds Nickjr air.PNG|1995 Grabbing Son Logo Nick_Jr._Hugging_Logo_2002.png|2002 Hugging Logo Nick Jr. Armidillos (2004).png|2006 Armidillos Nick Jr. Elephants (2006).png|2006 Elephants Nick Jr. Horses (2004).png|2006 Horses Nick Jr. Raccoons (2005).png|Raccoons; this was used as the Nick Jr. On Demand logo and the on-screen bug for split screen credits Nick Jr. Bats (2006).png|2006 Halloween Bats; there is also an on-screen bug with this during Halloween Nick Jr. Boos (2006).png|2006 Ghosts; there is also an on-screen bug with that during Halloween Nick Jr Bears logo 2006.png|Teddy Bears; this was used as an on-screen bug from 2006-2008. NKJR productions.png Nick Jr. Frogs (2004).gif|2004 Frog Logo Nick Jr. 2004.png|Circles Nick Jr. Grabbing Son (2006).png|2006-2009 Grabbing Son Logo Nick Jr. Plush Beardogs.PNG|Plush Beardogs Nick Jr. Plush Bunnies.PNG|Plush Bunnies Nick Jr. Plush Robots.png|Plush Robots Nick Jr. Plush Scaters.png|Plush Scaters Nick Jr. Plush Space Monkeys.PNG|Plush Space Monkeys Nickelodeon_junior.jpeg Nick Jr. logo 2009.svg Nick jr- logo 2009.png Nick_Jr._2_logo.png Nick_jr_2_logos.png Nick_jr_too.png NickMom_logo with Old Nick.png|NickMom logo with 1984 Nick font?? NickMom logo.png|NickMom Spring Noggin +2.png|Spring Noggin +2|link=SPRING Noggin +2 Noggin.png|Print version Noggin_(Gray).png|Gray version Noggin_Without_Smiles.png|Logo without face Noggin_1999_(Print).png|Science Bottle print Noggin_1999.png|Science Bottle Noggin_2001.png|Bubbles Noggin_2002.png|Blue/Green Bird Noggin_2007.png|Train with Nickelodeon logo NogginBug.png|Ladybug NogginBoat.png|Paper Hat Noggin Storybook.png|Storyboard Noggin Dragon.png|Dragon Noggin Blocks.png|Cubes Lion.png|Lion Noggin Logo (Pre-2003).png|Flower used from February 2, 1999 to April 6, 2003 Nick Jr. logo used for Blue's Clues.png|Blue's Clues Nick Jr logo Nick Jr. logo used for Go, Diego, Go!.png|Go Diego Go Nick Jr Logo Nick Jr. logo used for LazyTown.png|LazyTown Nick Jr logo Nick Jr. logo used for Oswald.png|Oswald Nick Jr logo Nick Jr. logo used for The Backyardigans.png|Backyardigans Nick Jr. logo Nick Jr. logo used for Wow Wow Wubbzy.png|Wubbzy Nick Jr logo Nick Jr. logo used for Yo Gabba Gabba.png|Yo Gabba Gabba variant nkjr elephan.png|Little Bill Nick Jr logo 1534600458018.png|Dora the Explorer Nick Jr Logo Nick at Nite Nick_at_nite_0.png|1990s Logo Nick_at_nite_1.png|early 2000s Logo Nick at Nite OLd Logo.png Nick at Nite 2006 logo.png|2006-2009 Logo Nick at nite.png Nick@Nite_2009.png|2009-2012 Logo Nick@Nite_2012.png Nick@Nite_HD_Logo.png|2009 HD Logo NickMusic NickMusic Logo.png|Nick Music Logo NICK HITS 2009.jpg|Pre-2009 Nick Hits Logo Nickhits (1).png|Pre-2009 Nick Hits Logo Drums 275px-NickHits.png|2009 Nick Hits Logo Show and movie logos Nicktoons Doug logo.png|Doug Rugrats logo.gif|Rugrats Rugrats logo 2.png Rugrats Logo.png Rugrats 1024.jpg Rugrats_logo.png The Rugrats Movie transparent logo.png Rugrats in Paris (Logo).png Logo his 03 rugrats-go-wild-movie-265x149.jpg The-ren-and-stimpy-show-4f281fc000ecc.png|Ren & Stimpy Rocko's Modern Life logo.png Rocko's Modern Life VHS logo.png RMLSCLogo-0.png 1280px-Aaahh Real Monsters Logo.png AaahhRealMonsters-71492.png Real Monsters DVD logo.png Hey_Arnold!!.png|Hey Arnold Hey Arnold logo with image.png Hey Arnold movie transparent logo.png HeyArnold The Jungle Movie logo.png Hey Arnold The Jungle Movie logo.png Kablam.png AngryBeavers.png Catdog-77995.png|Cat Dog CatDog.jpg 1547765_373490af11_o.png The Oh Yeah Cartoon Logo.png The-wild-thornberrys-53e80421bbf17.png Thornberryslogo.gif Wild thornberries logo.png|Wild Thornberries Show.gif Wild Thornberrys Movie logo.png SpongeBob SquarePants logo1.png SB 2002.png Spongebob Logo (first).png Spongebob Logo (second).png SpongeBob SquarePants logo.png|SpongeBob SquarePants SpongeBob SquarePants Logo 2008.png Spongebob Logo (fourth).png New sb logo.png The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie transparent logo.png Sponge Out of Water logo.png Rocket_Power_logo.png Rocket Power logo 2.png|Rocket Power Rocket Power alternate logo.png Rocket Power Group Picture.jpg Pelswicklogo.jpg As Told By Ginger Logo.png ATBGLogo.gif|Ginger Logo AsToldByGingerLogo.png As Told By Ginger Title.jpg FairlyOddParents1.png Fairly OddParents Logo Idea by Cuddlesnowy.png FOPwithoutNicklogo.png|FOP Logo FOPnewLogo.png Grow Up Timmy Turner transparent logo.png InvaderZimTVSeriesLogo.jpg|Invader Zim Logo Invader_zim_logo_by_invaderpark-d3c6mh1.png Invader Zim comic logo.png Chalkzone_=_Logo.png Jimmy_Neutron_movie_logo.png The_Adventures_of_Jimmy_Neutron_Boy_Genius_logo.png JIMMY_NEUTRON_LOGO.png All grown up.gif All Grown Up Logo.png|All Grown Up Th_agu_logo.png Th_teenagerobot_logo.png Teenage-Robot-Nick.gif Danny_Phantom_logo.png 250px-Danny_Phantom_logo.png|Danny Phantom Avatar logo without Nick logo.png 300px-Avatar_The_Last_Airbender_logo.svg.png Nickelodeon - Avatar - The Last Airbender - TV Series Logo.png Catscratch_Logo.png The X's without Nick logo.png The_X's_Logo.png Mr_Meaty_Logo.png|Mr. Meaty El_Tigre_The_Adventures_of_Manny_Rivera_logo.png Th_wayside_logo.png 9369.gif BATBY.png BATBYOLDNICKLOGO.png BATBYNEWNICKLOGO.png The_mighty_b_logo.png|Mighty B The_Mighty_B!_=_Logo.png Star-dima-2.png Rugrats_Pre-School_Daze.png Penguinsofmdgscar.jpg Th_penguins_logo.png Fanboyandchumchum.png Tuffpuppy.png|TUFF Puppy Planet-sheen-logo.png Kung Fu Panda - Legends of Awesomeness logo.png The Legend of Korra logo.png Robot monster.jpg Robot and Monster logo.png|Robot & Monster Nickelodeon Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.png TMNT logo 2.png 220px-Monsters vs. Aliens logo.png Sanjay and Craig logo.png Rabbids Invasion logo.png BreadwinnersLogo.png|Breadwinners HarveyBeaksLogobyU&PF.png Pig Goat Banana Cricket logo.png The Loud House logo.jpeg The Loud House logo.png Pink Malinky Logo.png|''Pinky Malinky'' Pinky Malinky BG.png|Pinky Malinky Bunsen Is a Beast logo.png|''Bunsen is a Beast'' Welcome_to_the_Wayne_logo.png|''Welcome to the Wayne'' Wttw-lindsey-meredith.png The Adventures of Kid Danger Logo.png|Kid Danger Logo rise-of-the-teenage-mutant-ninja-turtles.png|''Rise Of The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' Glitch Techs logo.png Wonder Park logo.png|''Wonder Park'' Nickelodeon live-action shows Hey_Dude_logo.png Clarissa Explains It All Logo.png AYAOTD_logo.png AYAOTD_DVD_logo.png Roundhouselogo.gif Adventures_of_Pete_and_Pete_logo.png My_Brother_and_Me_logo.png Secret_World_of_Alex_Mack_logo.png All_that.jpg 1300039944 Snick Logo.png Good_Burger_logo.png Mystery_Files_of_Shelby_Woo_logo.png Kenan_and_Kel_logo.png Noah_Knows_Best_logo.png Noah Knows Best.png Nickcannonshowlogo.jpg Drake-and-josh-arrow.PNG Drake & Josh.png Thumb-DANDJ.png Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide Logo.png Zoey 101 = Logo.png H2O- Just Add Water.jpg ICarly-Logo.png ICarly = Logo1.png Kenan and kel logo.png True Jackson VP Logo.jpg The Troop logo.png Bigtimerush.png Big_Time_Rush_Episodes_Logo.jpg Victorious.png Anubis-logo.png Houseofanubisupdate.png Supahninjas.png Nick_Supah-Ninjas-Logo1.jpg Bucketandski.png Logo_FRED2.png How to Rock Logo.png AwesomenessTV.png Hoa2.png Sam cat logo.png Sam and Cat logo2.png Haunted Hathaways Logo.png Every_Witch_Way_Logo.jpg FileD-TNG logo.png MaxandShredLogo.png Show-logo-bella-and-bulldogs-ios.png Bella-and-the-bulldogs-logo.png|''Bella and the BullDogs'' Henry_Danger.png Game_Shakers_logo.png|''Game Shakers'' The-thundermans-logo.png The Other Kingdom Logo.png|''The Other Kingdom'' Ride-Logo-Nickelodeon-YTV-Breakthrough-Entertainment-Buccaneer-Media.png HST Logo 001.png|''Hunter Street'' I-Am-Frankie-Logo-Nickelodeon-Deutschland-Presse-Nick-Germany-Press.png Star Falls Logo.png|''Star Falls'' Game shows DoubleDare-Logo.png|''Double Dare'' Double Dare 2000 logo.png DoubleDare2018.png Nickelodeon GUTS.svg.png|''Nickelodeon GUTS'' Mfggutsjpg.jpg|''My Family's Got Guts'' Figure_it_out_logo.png|''Figure It Out'' (1997) 728px-Figure It Out 2012.svg.png|''Figure It Out'' (2012) Brainsurgelogo.png|''BrainSurge'' Family-brainsurge-1.png|''Family BrainSurge'' Webheads.jpg|''Webheads'' Webheads-nickelodeon-logo.jpg|''Webheads'' logo with branding, used outside of Canada Nick Jr. BluesCLuesLogo.jpg Blue'sClue'slogo.png BC with 2009 Nick Jr logo.png Blues_clues_logo_without_nick_jr_logo.png Blue's Room.png BluesRoomLogo.png Nickelodeon Blue's Clues Reboot Teaser Image.jpg Dora the Explorer 2000 Logo.png Dora_the_Explorer_Logo_with_Characters.jpg Dora the Explorer.gif Dora_the_Explorer_logo 2009.png Dora the Explorer logo.svg.png DoratheExplorer.png Go Diego Go! OLd Logo.gif Go Diego Go! - logo (English).png Diego logo.gif Lgo_nickelodeon_go_diego_go.png Dora_and_Friends_Into_the_City_-_Original_logo.png Little Bill Logo.png LB with Pre-2009 Nick Jr logo.png LB with 2004 Nick Jr logo.png LB with 2009 Nick Jr logo.png Oswald.gif Oswald OLd Logo.jpg Max_and_Ruby_2002_Logo.png Max and Ruby Pre-2009.png Max and Ruby 2006 Logo.png Max_and_Ruby_2009_Logo.png The Backyardigans-0.png Backyardigans logo 2004.png Backyardigans logo 2006.png Backyardigans logo 2009.png Wubbzy logo.png 1200px-LazyTown logo.png|LazyTown Logo Nick Jr. Branding Variant 3965c579af3c1870871df0f5a4c360a318d8bad2.png TeamUmizoomiNickJrlogo.png|Brand Team Umizoomi Logo used outside of Canada smlogo_wonder-pets.gif WonderPetsLogo.png|Brandless Wonder Pets Logo, used in Canada. Butterbean's Café Logo.png 5afd7b306554160a79bea1f7.png|Bubble Guppies Logo Noggin play-with-me-sesame.png Noggin oobi logo.png|Oobi Noggin Logo Tweenies with Noggin logo.png Miffy with Noggin logo.png|Miffy Logo Noggin Variant Connie the Cow with Noggin logo.png|Connie The Cow Noggin Logo Jack's Big Music Show.png|Jack's Big Music Show Noggin Logo Nickelodeon Movies Nickelodeon Movies 1998 logo.png|Nickelodeon Movies (1998-2000) Nickelodeon Movies 2000s logo.png|Nickelodeon Movies (2000-2008) Nickelodeon Movies 2008 logo.png|Nickelodeon Movies (2008-2009) Nickelodeon_Movies_current_logo.png|Nickelodeon Movies (2009-present) Harriet the Spy logo.png|''Harriet the Spy'' A Series of Unfortunate Events logo.png|''Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events'' Nacho Libre logo.png|''Nacho Libre'' The Spiderwick Chronicles logo.png|''The Spiderwick Chronicles'' Other logos Nick_premium.png Kids Choice logo from 1988.jpg Nick_Studios_Logo.JPG Nickelodeon Magazine 1993.png NickelodeonMagazine.jpg Nmag2.png 535px-Papercutz_Nickelodeon_Magazine_logo.svg.png Nick Jr. Magazine 2000.png Nick Jr. Magazine 2005.png Nick-jr-magazine-logo.jpg Nickelodeon_video.jpg Nick_DVD_logo.png Nick Jr. DVD logo.png Nic logo.gif Nick.com 2000.png Nick.com 2000 Splat.png Nick.com 2004.png Nick.com logo 2006.png 2000px-Nick com new.svg.png NickJr.com 2001.png NickJr.com 2004.png Nick Jr Dot Com 2009.jpg Nickelodeon GaS logo.png Nick GaS logo.png Slime Time Live.jpg NickelodeonRewindLogo.png Nick Radio logo.png Nick co uk logo.png NickTime.svg.png|Nick Time NickelodeonUniverseLogo.jpg|Nickelodeon Universe (pre-2009) Nickelodeonuniverseee.PNG|Nickelodeon Universe (2009-present) Nickanimationstudios.png|Nickelodeon Animation Studios (pre-2009) Nickelodeon_Animation_Studio_2009.png|Nickelodeon Animation Studios (2009-present) NAS90.png Nick Records logo.png|Nick Records (pre-2009) Nickelodeon Studios.png The Nick Box logo.jpg|The Nick Box Category:Galleries Category:Logos